


Amnesia

by LadyLucina28



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, HoennChampionShipping, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLucina28/pseuds/LadyLucina28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was sort of, kind of, to an extent inspired by the song Amnesia by 5SoS and this sad fanfic I read. It may make you cry, especially if you listen to the song while reading this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning this may make you cry and please listen to the song while reading and in here May and Steven only has a two year age gap. So no pedophilia here.

May was on her Latias flying around Hoenn. The wind blowing her hair. She always did like the wind, the way it makes you feel like flying.

"Down there Latias." May pointed down at Granite Cave.

Latias complied and landed. May returned the Eon Pokemon and walked inside the cave, quickly navigating through the cave in a very familiar room. The cave where she met him.

_**I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted  
** _ **I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted  
** **And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine**

May touched the painting tenderly. Just looking at it, made her heart ache.

"Why did I even come here again?" She asked herself aloud.

_**Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?  
** _ _**When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?** _

She continued to stare at the painting. It was a painting of Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza. She suddenly remembers of when Team Aqua and Magma successfully reviving both Kyogre and Groudon but they went out of control. And as she was left there in the downpour.

Steven came flying in, to tell her what was happening and telling her to go to Sootopolis City. She would never admit it out loud but she couldn't help notice how handsome he was at that time.

_**Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?  
** _ **If what we had was real, how could you be fine?**

Even though she was tired and scared. She still ventured forward to the Cave of Origin to defeat them.

_**'Cause I'm not fine at all** _

After defeating Wallace and becoming champion. She went straight to Steven's house in Mossdeep City to tell him the great news and maybe finally tell him of how she feels for him.

She burst in but the house was empty, except for a letter -telling her take care-

_To May;_

_I've decided to do a little soul-searching and train on the road. I don't plan to return home for some time._

_I have a favour to ask of you; I want you to take the Poké Ball on the desk. Inside it is a Beldum, my favourite Pokémon._

_I'm counting on you._

_May our paths cross again someday._

_-Steven Stone_

 (More like Good Bye)

And a PokeBall with a Beldum inside. The hand clutching the PokeBall tightens slightly as a single tear rolls down her cheek.

_**I remember the day you told me you were leaving** _   
_**I remember the make-up running down your face** _   
_**And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them** _   
_**Like every single wish we ever made** _   
_**I wish that I could wake up with amnesia** _   
_**And forget about the stupid little things** _   
_**Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you** _   
_**And the memories I never can escape** _

After reading the letter for what seemed like the umpteenth time. She went straight to Sootopolis City. To see if Wallace knows where the Steel-type user could be.

Unfortunately even he doesn't know where he went off to. Right then and there she broke down, crying.

_**'Cause I'm not fine at all** _

For days May searched all over Hoenn. But she could not find the rock maniac. Even though there were rumours of seeing Steven in Meteor Falls. But when May arrived, she was too late.

He was already gone.

_**The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone** _   
_**I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone** _   
_**And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around** _

But she wouldn't give up. She still looked and even asked Wallace for help. The former champion agreed. He tried to contact Steven but it was fruitless.

It was as if he was gone forever.

_**It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on** _   
_**It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long** _

Some days she found herself asking....

"Why? Why Steven? Why did you leave?"

_**It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?** _   
_**If what we had was real, how could you be fine?** _

Her family began to get worried. They asked her if she was fine.

But all she said was....

"I'm okay. No need to worry."

But she wasn't fine at all. And she would never be.

_**'Cause I'm not fine at all** _

She still remembered the times she was with Steven. Even if it was short, she still treasured them like how he treasured rare stones.

And thanks to those short times, she began to fall for the Steel type Specialist. But now she can't help but feel empty without him.

_**I remember the day you told me you were leaving** _   
_**I remember the make-up running down your face** _   
_**And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them** _   
_**Like every single wish we ever made** _   
_**I wish that I could wake up with amnesia** _   
_**And forget about the stupid little things** _   
_**Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you** _   
_**And the memories I never can escape** _

May often wondered if she confessed to Steven earlier.... Would he have not left? Or would he still leave her?

Questions left unanswered up to this day. She still wishes that she confessed at least to let him know and for herself to know of what he truly feels.

_**If today I woke up with you right beside me** _   
_**Like all of this was just some twisted dream** _   
_**I'd hold you closer than I ever did before** _   
_**And you'd never slip away** _   
_**And you'd never hear me say** _

So she leaves Hoenn, travels to other regions and challenges other trainers, everything to keep her mind off of things. Everything to find a clue about Steven.

She's trying very hard to find that beauty; find that light that she had loved so much about the world.

But she wasn't naive. She knows she can never find it again without Steven.

Knowledge is a double edge sword.

_**I remember the day you told me you were leaving** _   
_**I remember the make-up running down your face** _   
_**And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them** _   
_**Like every single wish we ever made** _   
_**I wish that I could wake up with amnesia** _   
_**And forget about the stupid little things** _   
_**Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you** _   
_**And the memories I never can escape** _

She doesn't see Steven again.

She keeps expecting to find him on her journey(s) somewhere, keeps expecting to find him in the Room on the Champion when she has beat the Elite Four (yet again), but he never does.

May has travelled Kanto and Johto, all over Sinnoh and Unova and has just defeated the champion of the Kalos Region, but she has yet to find Steven.

Then she returned back to her home region, Hoenn.

_**'Cause I'm not fine at all** _   
_**No, I'm really not fine at all** _   
_**Tell me this is just a dream** _   
_**'Cause I'm really not fine at all** _

Back in the cave, she couldn't stop herself but she broke down crying. All she wanted was Steven back but it seems like no matter how hard she looked, she could never find him.

There is no "Happy Ending" for these two.

There are no lovers who could experience it.

May grows up.

Steven stays away.

There is no "they" for the two of them.

It wasn't supposed to end like this but it did anyway.


End file.
